Infinity
by Akurei Flare
Summary: i'm a new person on this site so don't bad reviews if i get the gundam time periods wrong...sorry


Infinity  
  
The time is after colony 199; the Gundam pilots and their Gundams have been destroyed. Tyranny thrives as the inner planets ban together to form the Plutonic Pact. Their leader, Durain Soret, has outlawed any mobile suits be owned by anyone except the Plutonic Pact. Colonies on the outer planets have used parts from dismembered mobile suits to form small tactical protection squads for their cities. Durain continues to send out squads of suits to destroy rebels with mobile suits. The cities hire mercenaries to protect their precious citizens. There is only one of the Gundam pilots descendents left, as the other ones have been annihilated. The last descendent has been running his entire life destroying the Plutonic Pact. : The rain poured down on the hard metal surface of the base as the people inside curled up by the enormous fire in the cafeteria. Lightning flashed, momentarily lighting up the frightened eyes of the military students whom were bundled up in small circles. Rumors roamed around the room as the scared young cadets tried to be brave, even though the slightest sound sent waves of worried whispers over the anxious crowd. "I hear the phantom mobile suit was headed this way," said one of the cadets. "You're just trying to scare us more than we already are," another said, "Pretty much everybody in here would piss their pants if you told them that." "No I'm serious, the lieutenant told me this morning," the first cadet said. Lightning flashed again and it started to rain harder. A small drone started up as everyone in the building tried to make up stories to promote false security. All of a sudden a small beam of light shot out from an unknown source and took out a wall next to the cafeteria. Screams rose up from the frightened cadets. Alarms sounded telling the troops to man their suits. Thruster lights lit up from far away and shot toward the ever-loudening base. Machine guns from Zakus rattled out countless bullets at the intruder as he came down the line of suits, systematically hacking the defenseless Zakus into oblivion. ".and even with me here they still line up to die." said the attacker. "NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!" a cadet screamed as the double bladed beam-axe of the attacker disintegrated his helpless suit. ".die with dignity for God's sake." the unknown attacker said swinging his axe into another Zaku. The attacker turned around, brought his blade overhead and slammed it down on top of the last cowering Zaku. "Well, better get the rest of the base," he said to himself. Slowly he approached a smoldering Zaku's arm that was still grasping a shoulder cannon, picked it up and slung it onto his mobile suits shoulder. A small light danced across his eye as he targeted the base. Back on the base the higher-ranking officers were trying to figure out what was happening. Most of them had heard a single mobile suit had taken out nearly all of their precious army. Finally one of their radar personnel spotted the mobile suit out on the edge of the grounds. "We're trying to get a visual on it sir," said one of the personnel. "Night vision and Infrared cameras are dead sir, we can't see anything," said another personnel. Lightning flashed and lit up the mobile suit. Everyone left in the base saw the suit and shuddered. "What's he doing?" asked one of the cadets. "HE'S AIMING!!" the General screamed as a giant beam streaked toward the base. :  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
The new mobile suit was coming in she could feel it. It was supposed to be classified but all of the lieutenants and high commanders were acting really excited. Rumors said it was the famous phantom mobile suit that was piloted by the only descendant of one of the original Gundam pilots. Tifa walked out onto the grass just outside the cities gates. A slight breeze picked up causing her to shiver. Something in the distance glimmered. She figured it as the caravan bringing food and supplies to the city. Soon the ground rumbled as torn up black and green Zaku II suits stepped out from the surrounding forest. "Yep," she thought, "it's here.finally." Suddenly, six bright green Zaku suits burst out from the opposing forest. "Of all the lousy times to attack," Tifa thought as she ran inside the city gates. "Attack the mobile suit that's tied down!!" one of the pact members hollered. A flash of light was seen and the mobile suit that was tied to the caravan was gone. "Where'd it go!?" one of the enemy's fighters yelled. "I don't know sir!!" another yelled as it fired at the opposite suits. A thin red line appeared in the center of one of the Pact's Zakus as it slid into two halves and exploded. "What the hell was that!?" a Pact member yelled. "Why don't you ask me." a new voice said. All of the fighting ceased as the Zakus slowly turned around. A new mobile suit, unlike any anyone had ever seen was standing behind them holding a double bladed beam axe. "Oh my God, it's.him," a Pact member said. The unknown mobile suit's head turned as he crouched slightly and then blasted toward the group of Zakus. The suit turned swung the axe and lopped another Zaku in half. "Two down, four to go," the pilot said. The rebellion Zaku suits saw this as a good time to flee back into the city. The unknown mobile suit's axe flickered slightly and went out. "Thank God," a different Pact member said. "Not so fast," the unknown attacker said. The mobile suit burst forward and grabbed a Zaku's head. It then opened a backpack and pulled out a beam saber. "NNNOOOO!!" the Zaku's pilot screamed as the opposing mobile suit cut the Zaku into four pieces. The attacker laughed as he pulled out another saber. "I'll kill you all!!" the attacker taunted. One of the Zakus turned and started to run. The new type mobile suit threw one of his sabers cutting the Zakus leg off. "Nice try, jackass," the attacker said as he walked toward the downed Zaku. "No please, don't kill me!!" the pilot begged. "You should have thought about dying before you joined the army," the attacker said as he shoved his saber straight into the cockpit. "Dumbasses," he turned toward the remaining three Zakus. The mono-eyes of the suits glanced at each other and then at the unknown suit. They turned ran as fast as their suits would take them. "THAT'S RIGHT!! RUN!! HAHAHA!!" the pilot burst out laughing. :  
  
Tifa glanced out the window of the main hall as the Zaku's walked toward the warehouse. "I wonder how the new guy held up against six Zaku's," she thought. Slowly growing louder, metallic grinding noises screeched throughout the city. The maker of the noise was soon unveiled to be the new suit dragging a torn up Zaku toward repair building followed by three rebellion suits. A new cadet was staring out the window watching the suit walk by. "Is that damaged Zaku one of ours?" the cadet asked Tifa. She shrugged. "Hell if I know, all I do know is that I'll probably be fixing it," she replied. Tifa looked around, got up and decided to go for a walk. She decided to turn around when she got to the river. She had the tendency to get cold and not be able to warm up so she started to run back. "Get down!!" a voice screamed. An unknown force propelled her to the ground as a bright light and a thundering boom rattled the land. A male face turned to her and yelled, "RUN!!" "Who are you!? What did you do!?" Tifa screamed as he steered her in to the forest. "Name's Flare Maxwell and I blew up a couple of they're Zakus that saw me earlier. My dad taught me to kill any enemies who sees me," Flare said as two more explosions shook the ground. "Wait, you pilot the phantom suit?" Tifa asked. "Yeah.DOWN!!" Flare pulled Tifa down to the ground as bullets flew over they're head. Flare proceeded to pull out a pistol and fire three times. Opposing guns stopped firing and three dark shapes slumped over. "Nice shot," she commented. "Let's go," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her faster. "We have to get back to the city before the other Zakus-" BOOM Both Tifa and Flare were blown to the ground. "WHAT ELSE DID YOU BLOW UP!!??" Tifa screamed at him. "A base camp or two," Flare said meekly. "C'mon we're almost at the city," "Bloody kids," Tifa muttered. "Hey I'm probably older than you!" snapped Flare. "Oh really? Age?" "22." Flare said quietly. "Damn, you are older." Tifa commented. Flare burst out laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at!?" Tifa yelled. "Shaddup! Ya foo!!" Flare started laughing again. "I might have to hurt you," Tifa stated. : 


End file.
